The embodiments disclosed herein are drawn to an apparatus and method for providing a paintable wall plate or receptacle cover, such as those used to cover electrical switch and outlet boxes mounted on walls. A substantially transparent outer plate has a paintable reverse side and can also have an opening and one or more holes for mounting screws. An optional concealed backing material covers and protects the painted reverse side and includes matching opening and/or mounting screw hole(s). The cover plate and optional backing are then mounted to provide a painted wall plate covering with improved aesthetics and durability.
The majority of standard wall plates and receptacle covers are available in two colors, white or beige, to generally match the typical wall or trim color. If a user desires the plate to match the color of a panted wall or coordinate with tile, brick, stone, wood, and other surfaces, standard wall plates may be painted to match. However, applying paint to the surface of a standard wall plate results in an unsightly appearance caused by paint imperfections such as runs, brush strokes, and roller marks, as well as scratching, peeling, chipping, wear, and other damage caused by poor paint adherence qualities and incidental contact with users' hands and the prongs from power cords. One prior art attempt to solve this is white or beige plates or covers that have a pre-textured, pre-primed outer surface to improve paint adherence. However, the texture of the resulting painted surface tends to collect dirt from users hands on switch plates during contact. The painted surface is also left vulnerable to scratches, wear, and other damage